


Courtship in Orbit

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [5]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've both reached the point they want to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).



> 1\. Inspired by _"Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate." - David Pratt_
> 
> 2\. Pure, sweet sap.
> 
> 3\. For background: Blast Off in my AU of SG!verse is a claustrophobic mech who prefers solitude. Starscream came from a very controlling relationship and then had to endure Prime's attempts to woo him over which ended in the destruction of Crystal City... with Starscream as a witness. Neither one is all that stable where other mechs are concerned sometimes.

After a nerve-wracking mission that had seen Bruticus test his abilities against Superion, Blast Off just had to have the solitude of space. He felt it welcome him, heard only the high-end frequencies of the stars pulsing along the cosmic waves, and knew that he was truly where he was meant to be. He tuned out the chatter of the gestalt, pushing them away from his awareness as they went through their own post-battle calming techniques.

He wasn't certain how long he had been there, safe in a geosynchronous orbit that kept a moon between him and the satellites around Cybertron. He did not want to be a target to any Autotbot armed drones, after all. Still, when he felt a light inquiry slide across his frequencies, it startled him out of his blissful peace and into fretting again.

::Oh, I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you, Blast Off.:: Starscream's voice was as quiet as he could make it across the comms. Blast Off appreciated that, his plates tingling at the thought of being up here alone with the Seeker. Of course, noticing that aspect of his reaction almost made him choose an excuse to flee on.

::It is space; it is not as if I can claim it alone.:: He let a chuckle roll with that, but then he truly paid attention to the Seeker. ::You're space capable on your own for long-distances?:: he inquired, noting the thicker plating and heavier energy shields. Starscream must have kept some of that armor subspaced planetside, but that made sense, given the extra weight of it.

::Yes.:: A wave of melancholy and a hint of a nearly grief-blind journey through space alone came on the heels of the word. Starscream flickered his fields as he took up a matching orbit. In response to that aching sensation, Blast Off tightened the distance, offering his greater bulk to the Seeker as an anchor point to focus on, even as his fields overlapped Starscream's.

::I know Thundercracker said you burned in, after that mission. It's a wonder you can come up here any more.:: Blast Off let the words out, and then feared he had stepped over the line with them, but Starscream let an audible noise of remembrance filter through.

::I did. And for a time, I could not. But with all Prime did... what he continues to do to our world... how dare I hold a fear over some long ago event so selfishly, when my space ability might lend more weight to our side?::

::I don't see you as selfish. I think you give everything you are to the Decepticon cause,:: Blast Off told him, admiringly.

Starscream's wings twitched, and he had to adjust his position after they settled to make up for the motion. He did not respond, but in repositioning, he had moved almost plate to plate with the shuttle.

Both rested quietly in the void, listening to the starsong in companionable silence. It was only natural to weave their protective fields together, something Starscream took as second nature, and Blast Off soon found to be soothing, the coursing of the foreign energy around and within his own exhilarating on a level Blast Off wasn't certain was fully reciprocated.

::Would you like to dock?:: Blast Off asked, a long time later, when he realized Starscream did not have to waste energy to maintain his orbit or his shields.

::It would not be imposing?::

Blast Off opened his bay door for answer, and Starscream adeptly maneuvered within, transforming once the shields came up over the open bay door so that Starscream could still see the depths of space.

The Seeker sat down near them, wings against the bulkhead, while his digits idly traced patterns, glyphs, on the decking beneath him. Blast Off forced himself to not shiver and just translate those patterns once he caught onto the fact they were not random.

Even catching only part of it, Blast Off soon found himself recognizing an ancient poem, one said to have been told from one transport to his escort at the beginnings of exploration into space. It spoke of sharing the stars ever more, and letting nothing break the freedom they shared, as well as of love and commitment. It was considered one of the most important ballads in the history of all the fliers.

"I always enjoyed that poem," Blast Off said through the internal speakers. Starscream did not stop tracing it, but he did look up at one of them.

"I always meant it then, and... I would like to have reason to mean it again," the Seeker said quietly.

Blast Off hesitated. They had spent many joors together, and proven to have a capability of slipping into easy contact with one another that did not interfere with either Starscream's trine, nor Blast Off's gestalt.

Outside of the gestalt, Starscream was the only one that made Blast Off feel safe, even planetside.

"We haven't even known each other a vorn," Blast Off whispered.

"Does that matter, when you and I both feel so much more at ease with each other?" Starscream asked him, hand stilling and fields tightening in around his own frame in hesitation. "But if you... if I misinterpreted..."

"NO!" Blast Off cut his passenger off swiftly, unable to bear the thought of causing the Seeker any kind of fear or pain. "I... I want to get to know you, to be more than just a friend."

Starscream spread both hands wide on the decking, sagging back against his support, and nodded. "Maybe, hopefully, far more," he answered, and that made them both hum with anticipation.

"I think I'd like to take us home, Starscream," Blast Off said after a long moment of just enjoying the presence of each other with all that in the open.

"I think I want that, Blast Off."

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
